


Burning Bright

by WatermelonShips



Series: Haft Baked Ideas. [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Stampy's Lovely world
Genre: Angst, Fire, Gen, Haft Baked Idea, Hit the Target loves to play with fire, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonShips/pseuds/WatermelonShips
Summary: We read the poem The Tyger by William Blake in class today and I wanted to something with it and that of Hit the Target.





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implied character death. Comment if I need to add more.

_Tyger Tyger, burning bright,_  
In the forest of the night;  
What immortal hand or eye,  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

 

Target walked through the burning house. The smell of burning word filled his senses: Dopamine and serotonin leaked into his brain. The swirls of the fire resistance potions that Veeva foolishly forgot to take when she left him –when she switched sides– come to a stop. Target stopped, listening to the faint hacking and cries for help from the basement of the house dwindle to a stop. 

Target stepped outside of the house. The side of a partially destroyed theater and a very pissed off beaver came into view.


End file.
